Escape from the City (Phil Collins song)
"Escape from the City" is the song played in City Escape, the first level of the Hero Story in the 2001 video game Sonic Adventure 2. It was performed by the Genesis lead vocalist Phil Collins with the additional vocals performed by Tony Harnell while the music and lyrics were written by Collins himself. The song was produced by James Newton Howard, Phil Collins, Quincy Jones and Rob Cavallo and arranged by Paul Buckmaster and Rob Cavallo with the orchestral arrangements by James Newton Howard and Steve Porcaro performing the Hollywood Studio Symphony Orchestra (conducted by Buckmaster and Howard). Legacy The song can be bought in the game Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games as background music, although it is titled City Escape. The song has been remixed for Sonic Generations and it plays when the player is in City Escape. The song also returns in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games as background music and is chosen in any other event while being played. It is a default song available in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, where it can be heard on the Windy Hill stage, and in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, where it can be heard on both Windy Hill and Green Hill stages. Lyrics :Whoo! :Oh yeah! :Rolling around at the speed of sound, '' :''Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow! '' :''Can't stick around, have to keep moving on, '' :''Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out! '' :''Must keep on moving ahead, '' :''No time for guessing, follow my plan instead. '' :''Trusting in what you can't see, '' :''Take my lead; I'll set you free. '' :''Follow me, set me free, '' :''Trust me and we will escape from the city. '' :''I'll make it through. '' :''Follow me (Follow me), set me free, '' :''Trust me and we will escape from the city. '' :''I'll make it through, prove it to you. '' :''Follow me! '' :''Oh yeah! '' :''Danger is lurking around every turn, '' :''Trust your feelings, got to live and learn. '' :''I know with some luck that I'll make it through, '' :''Got no other options, only one thing to do! '' :''I don't care what lies ahead, '' :''No time for guessing, follow my plan instead. '' :''Find the next stage, no matter what that may be. '' :''Take my lead, I'll set you free. '' :''Follow me, set me free, '' :''Trust me and we will escape from the city. '' :''I'll make it through. '' :''Follow me (Follow me), set me free, '' :''Trust me and we will escape from the city. '' :''I'll make it through prove it to you. '' :''Follow me! '' :''Follow me! '' :''I'll make it through, oh yeah! '' Remix At the event, Sonic Boom, the music for Classic Sonic on City Escape in ''Sonic Generations was revealed. Copy Sonic's take on the song was heard on the Japanese version of the City Escape trailer. Later, the Classic Sonic version was revealed. The remix of the Modern Sonic version is very similar to the original, except having a different guitar and orchestra arrangement, and it includes a third verse that does not appear in any other versions. The Classic Sonic remix, similar to all the other remixes for Classic Sonic, is much more techno, with more electronic beats and sounds, and less guitar. Also, in the Classic Sonic remix, the voice of Phil Collins is autotuned at parts of the song, changing the melody a little bit. Cash Cash RMX :Whoo! :Oh yeah! :Rolling around at the speed of sound, :Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow. :Can't stick around, have to keep moving on, :Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out! :Must keep on moving ahead, :No time for guessing, follow my plan instead. :Trusting in what you can't see, :Take my lead I'll set you free. :Follow me, set me free, :Trust me and we will escape from the city. :I'll make it through. :Follow me (Follow me), set me free, :Trust me and we will escape from the city. :I'll make it through prove it to you. :Follow me! :Oh yeah! :Danger is lurking around every turn, :Trust your feelings, got to live and learn. :I know with some luck that I'll make it through, :Got no other options, only one thing to do-o-o-o! :I don't care what lies ahead, :No time for guessing, follow my plan instead. :Find the next stage, no matter what that may be. :Take my lead, I'll set you free. :Follow me, set me free, :Trust me and we will escape from the city. :I'll make it through. :Follow me (Follow me), set me free, :Trust me and we will escape from the city. :I'll make it through prove it to you. :Follow me! :Follow me! :Oh yeah! Blue Blur RMX (Bryan Adams, Patrick Stump and Trevor Rabin) :Hey! Alright! :Oh Yeah! :Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! '' :''Rolling around at the speed of sound, :Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow. :Can't stick around, have to keep moving on, :Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out! :Must keep on moving ahead, :No time for guessing, follow my plan instead. :Trusting in what you can't see, :Take my lead I'll set you free. :Follow me, set me free, :Trust me and we will escape from the city. :I'll make it through. :Follow me (Follow me), set me free, :Trust me and we will escape from the city. :I'll make it through prove it to you. :Follow me! :Oh yeah! :Follow me! :Oh yeah! :Danger is lurking around every turn, :Trust your feelings, got to live and learn. :I know with some luck that I'll make it through, :Got no other options, only one thing to do! :I don't care what lies ahead, :No time for guessing, follow my plan instead. :Find the next stage, no matter what that may be. :Take my lead, I'll set you free. :(Whoow!) :Follow me, set me free :Trust me and we will escape from the city. :I'll make it through. :Follow me (Follow me), set me free, :Trust me and we will escape from the city. :I'll make it through prove it to you. :Follow me! :(Guitar Solo) :Yeah! He-ey! C'mon! Whooo! Yeah, yeah yeah! Whoo! :Surprises are hiding out in front of me :Uncover their secrets and then we will soon be free! :Follow me, set me free :Trust me and we will escape from the city. :I'll make it through. :Follow me (Follow me), set me free, :Trust me and we will escape from the city. :I'll make it through prove it to you. :Follow me! :Follow me! :Yeah, yeah, yeah! :Follow me... :Oh yeah! :I'll make it through, oh yeah! Connection to character/stage *''Rolling around at the speed of sound'' - Sonic Sr's ability to curl up into a ball and travel at supersonic speeds. *''Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow'' - Sonic Sr's adventurous nature and he follows what he thinks. *''Can't stick around, have to keep moving on ''- Sonic Sr never stays in one place for too long. *''No time for guessing, follow my plan instead ''- Sonic Sr's plan to act first and think later. *''Trust me and we will escape from the city'' - Sonic Sr following his instincts to escape from G.U.N. *''Find the next stage no matter what that may be'' - Sonic Sr moves to the next stage no matter what's next. *''I don't care what lies ahead'' - Sonic Sr's willingness to take on any challenge *''Trust your feelings, got to live and learn ''- Sonic Sr does what he thinks is right and through his adventures he always learns new things. Live and Learn is also the main theme of Sonic Adventure 2. Trivia *In the trial distributed before Sonic Adventure 2's release, a different version of the song featuring a slightly-changed melody with guitars and orchestra instead of vocals plays for the stage. A part of this version is used in Sonic Generation's Classic remix for the instrumental solo. *In the remixed classic version, when the second verse plays, the melodic line parallels the music in the Endless Mine from Sonic the Hedgehog 3. *City Escape Act 2 in Sonic Generations contains a remixed variation of the instrumental intro section of "It Doesn't Matter" from Sonic Adventure 2. *Escape from the City has the lyrics "Trust your feelings, got to live and learn!" which might be a reference to the main theme of Sonic Adventure 2. *SFX used in the title screen of Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I are featured in the Classic Remix. *An instrumental version of Escape from the City can be heard in the two-player stage, Downtown Race, in 2P Battle mode. *An acoustic version by Lee Brotherton and Bryan Adams was performed at the Summer of Sonic 2009 with the London Symphony Orchestra conducted by Gavin Greenaway and the synthesizers by [John Van Tongeren and David Foster. *In Sonic Generations, the Modern version is an extended version of the original, with a new guitar solo, a new bridge and another chorus. *"Escape from the City" is Phil Collins' favorite vocal track from Sonic Adventure 2. References Category:2001 songs Category:Atlantic Records singles Category:Phil Collins songs Category:Songs written by Phil Collins Category:Song recordings produced by James Newton Howard Category:Song recordings produced by Phil Collins Category:Song recordings produced by Quincy Jones Category:Song recordings produced by Rob Cavallo Category:Sonic the Hedgehog songs Category:Bryan Adams songs Category:Polydor Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Robert John "Mutt" Lange Category:Song recordings produced by David Foster Category:Song recordings produced by Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Song recordings produced by Stephen Lipson Category:Patrick Stump songs Category:Songs written by Trevor Rabin Category:Island Records singles